


Lessons

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami gives Davina a driving lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #406 'Transport.'

“Okay, now gently press down on brake.” The car accelerated forward suddenly. “The brake! I said the brake, Davina!” Cami screamed as the car screeched to a stop.

“This is why witches ride flying broomsticks. We are not meant to drive cars” said Davina.

“You’ll get it eventually. Everyone makes mistakes their first couple times driving.”

“Did you?”

Cami laughed. “Of course. Look, I’m sorry for yelling. But you have to learn to drive. It’s a rite of passage.”

Davina sighed. “Okay.”

“Good.”

“Cami?”

“What?”

“How about afterwards I give you a lesson on the usefulness of a large backseat?”


End file.
